Chemical imaging is known in the art. One example of an apparatus used for chemical imaging is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 6,002,476, entitled “Chemical Imaging System,” to Treado et al. Another example of an apparatus used for chemical imaging is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 7,019,296, entitled “Near Infrared Chemical Imaging Microscope,” to Treado et al.
In contrast to the prior art, the present disclosure describes a system and method for generating spatially accurate spectra and wavelength resolved absorption images at wavelengths ranging from 200 nm to 750 nm.